La soledad es tu amiga
by Sugu
Summary: Una traición que puso todo en juego. Un castigo que les separó. Una decisión que terminó con absolutamente todo. [RusUk]


**El cómo surgió este one-shot me resulta algo curioso. Una noche de madrugada en la que andaba ausente de sueño, me vino una imagen a la cabeza cuando escuché por trigésima vez el estribillo de cierta canción. **

**La canción de la que hablo es ****_Wake Up,_**** de Three Days Grace. A partir de ahí, me imaginé a un ruso y a un inglés, teniendo su propia historia, la cual, no sigue al completo el esquema de songfic. Repito, todo surgió por el estribillo de dicha canción. Sólo el estribillo. Después ha sido una adaptación propia al RusUk.**

**En este one-shot/songfic, el tema principal es la traición, junto a una segunda oportunidad al amor.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

Las cristalinas gotas de agua perlaron las oscuras botas que en ningún momento trataron de rodear los charcos que tanto abundaban en las húmedas calles. Su dueño encontraba entretenido pisar los charcos, para ver qué ruido producían sus botas al chocar contra la superficie del agua. Le era diferente, pues estaba acostumbrado a percibir el sonido que llegaban a sus oídos cuando sus pies se hundían entre la nieve.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se abrió paso bajo la lluvia. Ésta golpeaba su cuerpo, y empapaba sus claros cabellos, haciendo que se adhiriera a su piel. También añadía un peso extra a las ropas que por aquel entonces portaba.

_"__Me habré olvidado del paraguas. Pero no de ti"_, sus pensamientos reclamaban ser escuchados en su mente, la cual sólo tenía un objetivo fijo, un nombre y un rostro grabados a fuego en ella.

Chapoteos, cláxones, el bullicio se mezclaba con la armonía que marcaban los colores de los semáforos, así como incontables escaparates y faros que brillaban con fuerza en la capital británica. En un día triste como aquel, donde el sol no se atrevía a asomarse entre las grisáceas nubes, la ciudad brillaba en todo su esplendor bajo un cielo encapotado.

No le resultaba complicado moverse por las calles que en su día memorizó para alcanzar su destino. Ni tan siquiera los ciudadanos con sus paraguas le dificultaban el poder desplazarse sin alterar su marcha. Ensimismado, prosiguió por un paso de peatones. Al llegar a la otra acera, continuó hasta doblar una esquina. A partir de ahí no supo cuántos pasos de cebra había cruzado, ni cuántas esquinas doblado. No sabía ni las direcciones que tomó, ni el tiempo que esto le supuso. Anduvo de forma automática, hasta que sus pies tocaron la grava de un camino que atravesaba un hermoso jardín, donde predominaban las rosas rojas por encima de las demás flores, cuidadas con mucho esmero.

La casa se alzaba ante él, y no pudo evitar ladear algo la cabeza. A veces, Rusia se preguntaba el por qué el inglés vivía en una casa de dos plantas. Tanto espacio vacío… el euroasiático se vio obligado a eliminar ese tipo de ideas de su cabeza. Porque le recordaban que él también poseía una vivienda en la que sólo se respiraba el silencio, la soledad. ¿Para qué disponían de tanto espacio, pues, si no podían llenarlo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, atravesó el jardín. Ahora sólo le quedaba un obstáculo que atravesar.

Titubeó durante unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta, con los nudillos. Esperó. Y esperó. Nadie fue a atenderle, nadie fue a abrir la puerta. El ruso entornó su mirada amatista e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia delante, sintiendo cómo las gotas resbalaban por sus mechones color ceniza, acariciaban su piel, y finalizaban su gélido trayecto en la punta de su nariz o en su mentón, para después caer al suelo.

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad. Lo soltó poco a poco, a la par que cerraba los ojos y convertía su mano en un puño, en el cual acumuló fuerza, hasta el punto en el que se hizo daño y las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a arder bajo su guante. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos violetas y, con parsimonia, alargó el brazo para llamar una segunda vez a la puerta. No había llegado allí para no obtener respuesta. Lo seguiría intentando.

Obtuvo la misma respuesta que la anterior: ninguna.

Repitió el procedimiento. Así tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces. Quién sabe en cuántas ocasiones había tocado aquella puerta con sus nudillos, que no pudieron chocar contra la madera una última vez. El dolor que los recorría pidió que no continuara. ¿Acaso no era obvio que nadie iba a atenderle?

_"__Dónde demonios estás cuando te necesito."_

El euroasiático tensó la mandíbula. Permaneció bajo la cortina de agua, aguardando al momento en el que la puerta se abriría. Un momento que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse realidad. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarse? ¿Marcharse? No. Necesitaba contemplar los ojos verdes del rubio antes de partir de vuelta a su país natal.

Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios, y su aliento se transformó en vaho al golpear contra el aire gélido. Se llevó una mano al hombro para recolocar la bufanda que caía totalmente empapada por su espalda. La prenda pesaba más de lo habitual, gracias al agua que había calado a cada fibra de la misma.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, vagos. Había desconectado de la realidad, y no obstante, su mente no proseguía el hilo de sus pensamientos: lo abandonó. ¿Se habría cansado también? Tal vez había alcanzado un lugar donde encontraría la paz. Se quedó en blanco.

-¿Ivan…? –le llamó una voz, que se hizo oír entre el sonido de la lluvia.

Las pupilas del susodicho se contrajeron. Reconocería ese tono en cualquier parte. De hecho, había anhelado durante tanto tiempo escuchar su nombre proveniente de _sus_ labios, que incluso vaciló cuando se volvió hacia él.

Llevaba un abrigo beige que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Su calzado se presentaba perlado por las cristalinas gotas, igual que el suyo propio, y bajo un paraguas negro, se refugiaba del temporal.

El ruso clavó su mirada violácea en la esmeralda de él, y permitió que el silencio reinara en el ambiente. Un silencio que era roto sólo por la lluvia persistente. No dio ningún paso hacia delante, ni tampoco hacia atrás. Fue el inglés quien acortó los escasos metros que separaban a ambos, hasta situarse enfrente del otro hombre. El rubio extendió el brazo que sujetaba el paraguas para ofrecerle un hueco donde guarecerse.

-Ivan… –comenzó a gesticular el europeo-. ¿Qué…?

Nunca llegó a formular su pregunta. Sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta. Porque la mano del aludido se cerró entorno la suya propia, la misma que sustentaba el paraguas.

-Vuelve.

No sonó como una orden. Si no como una petición. Y se atrevería a verlo como una súplica. Mas Inglaterra se limitó a desviar la mirada de la contraria, sintiendo un terrible escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal y terminó por erizar el vello de su nuca. La presión que acorralaba su mano entre el mango del paraguas y la de él, no se demoró en causarle una punzada de dolor. Un dolor que se vio reflejado en el rostro del británico en una mueca que trató de disimular.

-Me pides imposibles, Ivan –susurró en apenas un hilo de voz, con una pequeña tendencia a encogerse sobre sí mismo, temiendo que un castigo cayera sobre él por la réplica que le dirigió al ruso.

Rusia aproximó su rostro al contrario, buscando su mirada. Le urgía el poder contemplar esos ojos verdes, en los que se había sumergido en incontables ocasiones.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te has alejado de mí, Arthur? Cada vez más y más, hasta vernos atrapados en esta situación –masculló, creando un sutil roce en la nariz de él, con la suya propia.

El inglés reunió el valor suficiente para intercambiar una nueva mirada. Y entonces, se percató de que bajo aquellos claros cabellos, el brillo característico de sus ojos violetas había desaparecido.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos condenados a esto? –inquirió con suavidad, a la par que, con la mano libre, retiraba un par de mechones que ocultaban su semblante.

El euroasiático se dejó hacer, con calma, mientras se replanteaba la pregunta que sonó como el eco en su cabeza. A pesar del frío que calaba sus huesos, la sangre le hervía. Sin ser consciente de su cuerpo, ejerció una fuerza mayor sobre la mano del otro, y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó un débil quejido de aflicción, proveniente de la garganta ajena. Parpadeó, martilleado por la sensación de culpabilidad, y aflojó el agarre, dedicándole alguna que otra sutil caricia, aunque el europeo llevara guantes.

-¿Aún te duelen las cicatrices?

-Aún.

-No te volveré a hacer daño. Jamás.

Inglaterra no supo si soltar una risa desganada.

-Déjame que me replantee tus palabras cuando haya desaparecido todo indicio de agresión en mi piel.

Eso significaba que para ello debería de pasar demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para perder el interés en el otro y vivir una vida vacía.

-Me equivoqué. No soy el de antes. Ahora no necesitas huir de mí.

-Ahora no necesitas torturarme, ¿verdad…? –cuestionó el rubio con un deje de tristeza-. Todo empezó porque fui _yo_ quien te apuñaló. Y tú me enseñaste ese dolor apuñalándome a mí también. Pero de forma… literal. Creo que con esto ya es suficiente para saber que jamás podremos seguir juntos.

Un nuevo silencio. El de mirada amatista enarcó una ceja, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Estás más ciego de lo que creía –dijo, exasperado-. Te estoy dando una oportunidad y… ¿decides rechazarla?

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

De pronto, Rusia le tomó de la barbilla, con cierta violencia.

-Arthur, tú debes de saber lo que es sentirse traicionado –masculló a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios. El aludido sintió el cálido aliento de él chocar contra su boca-. Pero por lo que veo has decidido tomar esta vez el papel de traidor.

El inglés nunca articuló nada en su defensa. Sabía de buena tinta que, aunque tratara de negarlo, el ruso lograría sonsacarle la verdad, para que terminara por asimilarla, aceptarla. Tragó saliva, rehuyendo esos ojos inquisidores, que tanto se clavaban en sus entrañas. Le quemaba.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron de forma suave. En el rostro del más alto, se dibujó una pequeña pero escalofriante sonrisa.

-Quien calla, otorga.

Dicho esto, soltó al británico, quien no se demoró en palidecer como el papel, y pasó por su lado, dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar. Tan pronto como quedó expuesto al temporal, la lluvia incesante golpeó su cuerpo, recorriendo su silueta. Sin embargo, antes de que la distancia creciera entre ambos hombres, le dirigió unas concluyentes palabras al rubio:

-_До свидания._

-¿Eso es un hasta luego…? –interrogó Inglaterra entre el sonido del agua caer.

-Es un adiós.

Y es que había una diferencia entre un adiós y un hasta luego. En el último, se entendía que existiría una oportunidad de volver a verse, mientras que, en el primero, dicha oportunidad nunca tendría lugar.

El inglés no supo si hubiera preferido que su despedida fuera un "hasta luego". Comprendía que se merecía mucho más por su traición. Pero, como anteriormente le había comentado al euroasiático, estaban condenados. Condenados a estar solos. Y, ahora que por fin lo estaba, dispondría de mucho tiempo libre para recrear la última sonrisa que le había dedicado.

Una sonrisa que le atormentaría en sus pesadillas por lo que había hecho. Una sonrisa que le atormentaría incluso estando despierto.

* * *

**Sí. El inglés en su día traicionó a su pareja, e Ivan, como castigo, le sometió a torturas físicas (que conste que el rubio no sólo habría recibido puñaladas, eso es demasiado suave para el ruso. Así, pues, os lo dejo a cargo de vuestra maravillosa imaginación). A pesar de la traición de su compañero, decide darle una segunda oportunidad. Y... acaba mal. Porque ambos sólo pueden ser amigos de la soledad.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡Saludos!~**


End file.
